Nunca demasiado tarde
by Krissel Majere
Summary: Si alguien había esperado que Jeanne d'Arc estuviese asustada, se iba a llevar una gran decepción. Francis/Jeanne d'arc


Título: Nunca demasiado tarde.

Autora: Krissel Majere.

Fandom: AP Hetalia.

Pareja: Francis/Jeanne.

* * *

Si alguien había esperado que Jeanne d'Arc estuviese asustada, se iba a llevar una gran decepción.

El frío suelo la hacía estremecer en contraste con sus pequeños pies, sucios y desnudos. Llevaba un vestido, apenas un despojo de tela blanca agujerada y con el color amarillento, corroído por el paso del tiempo. No se esperaba otra cosa, claro, pero no dejaba de ser curioso el concepto que los ingleses tenían por una ejecución "justa y limpia".

Aunque la palabra "justicia" no tuviera cabida allí.

-_Damn witch_!-gritó alguien de la multitud cuando pasó a su lado, arrojando algo que la joven no pudo reconocer y que falló a estampar contra su ropa por muy poco-. ¡Bruja!

-¡Eso! ¡Bruja!

-¡Por qué no llamas a tu Dios para que te salve, eh!

-¡Quemadla de una vez!

_Callaos_, pensó, con una punzada de dolor en la cabeza, con la garganta seca. Las voces a su alrededor se incrustaban en sus oídos y en su mente molestamente. Voces de soldados, de altos cargos, de pueblerinos. Todos ingleses. Ninguno de ellos era su gente; y no tenían porque estar allí. _Ella_ no tenía porque estar allí. _Tais-vous d'un seul fois, dejadme descansar de una vez._

Pero la multitud no parecía tener intención de hacerlo. Al contrario. Como si hubiesen leído sus pensamientos y solo anhelasen hacer de aquel corto paseo (_el_ _último_, pensó, con aquella extraña palabra haciéndole daño en la garganta) el recuerdo más vergonzoso y humillante de su vida.

Pero decidió ignorarlo lo mejor que pudo y alzar la barbilla. No sabían lo que estaban haciendo, se dijo, lo que iban a hacer. Y sabía que debía sentir piedad hacia ellos por ello. No tenía que tener miedo…no debía tener miedo…

Un par de hombres se adelantaron hacia ella. Reconoció a uno de los dos como uno de sus principales acusadores, que sostenía un papel arrugado y feo entre sus manos callosas. El otro…

El otro era Arthur Kirkland.

_Inglaterra…_

-La prisionera Jeanne, hija de Jacques d'Arc, de Domremy-entonó el primero, en voz neutra e impasible. Jeanne ni se inmutó-, ha sido acusada y juzgada de herejía, idolatra, reincidencia, anti eclesiástica, brujería, blasfemia…

_…No es cierto…nada de eso es cierto…_.

-…por consiguiente, y tras haberse negado a cooperar con las instituciones eclesiásticas aquí presentes-alzó la mirada del pergamino-, la sentencia escogida es la hoguera-finalizó.

El silencio se estableció entonces, como si aquellas palabras hubiesen arrojado un jarro de agua fría en los ánimos de los presentes. La gente quería ver si tenía algo que decir, alguna suplica que gritar, alguna maldición que proferir.

-Yo…-la voz le temblaba tanto que tuvo que respirar hondo antes de poder seguir con mayor serenidad-. Me gustaría ver una cruz, por favor.

Pero antes de que pudiera recibir una respuesta, Arthur, Inglaterra, giró sobre sus talones para salir de allí a grandes zancadas. Y todo el mundo le observó, asombrado, e incluso algunos trataron de detenerle por el camino, ¿es qué acaso iba a perderse el espectáculo de la bruja, como iban a castigarla al fin en su nombre?

Pero Jeanne no se percató de nada de esto. Solo cerró los ojos y esperó. A alguna visión, a que alguna de sus voces la socorriera. A Francis.

A Francis…

_¿Por qué no está conmigo?_

Pronto, más pronto de lo que le hubiera gustado, a decir verdad, estaría con Dios en el Paraíso pero, ¿qué pasaría con el rubio? ¿Acaso no volvería a verlo nunca? ¿Ya no podría…no podría protegerle?

_Perdóname_.

No quería estar allí. No quería morir porque no creía que hubiese llegado su hora. Aún tenía que volver a Domremy. Aún tenía que cumplir su misión, aún…

_"-¿Podrías tener más cuidado? Dios me ha enviado a protegerte, ¿recuerdas? ¿Cómo crees que voy a hacerlo si te expones a peligros innecesarios?_

_-¡No lo hubiera hecho si no fueras tan impulsiva, Jeanne! ¡Casi te atraviesa otra flecha, mon Dieu! _

_-Tengo que salvarte. ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo sino me dejas?_

_-…Tú ya me has salvado"_

_…_Aún no quería dejarle solo.

El chasquido de una rama la devolvió a la realidad y al presente y comprobó con horror que ya la había atado a la estaca de madera sin que se diese cuenta, perdida en sus cavilaciones como estaba. La paja a su alrededor le arañaba los pies y el vestido. Tembló al pensar en lo que deberían de arder una vez encendidas.

_No quiero morir, Dios mío. _

-Es tu última oportunidad para arrepentirte de tus pecados, Jeanne-se vio obligado a repetir el sacerdote inglés que había presente-. Nadie va a venir a salvarte…

_Él me prometió que vendría…_

-…renuncia a tus creencias y sé fiel a Dios-finalizó.

-Si renunciase en lo que creo-repuso con suavidad pero rotundamente-, entonces es cuando estaría siendo infiel a Dios. Nadie…nadie va a lograr que renuncie a Él ni a Francia. Algún día…esta tierra pertenecerá a quienes la merezcan. Y si muero-la voz le falló un segundo-, y si muero hoy por voluntad de Dios entonces vendrán diez, cien, mil más detrás de mí que finalizarán mi tarea.

Una oleada de abucheos y maldiciones en inglés explotó a su alrededor, pero la muchacha solo siguió mirando al horizonte, impasible y hermosa como una estatua griega. Todavía esperaba ver a Francis aparecer en cualquier momento, cabalgando sobre su caballo blanco, con un ejército dispuesto a liberarla y a salvarla. Nunca era demasiado tarde, al fin y al cabo. Solo tenía que creer, solo tenía que esperarle…

_"-Confía en mi, Jeanne, no voy a abandonarte…_

_Una sonrisa inocente. _

_-Sé que nunca lo harás."_

Los ojos oscuros del sacerdote la traspasaron.

-Que así sea entonces.

Hizo un gesto de mano. El verdugo se acercó. Intentó encender la llama de la antorcha. Falló. Lo intentó una segunda vez, y en aquella ocasión sí que prendió.

Luego se acercó a ella.

_No quiero morir, Dios mío…tengo que protegerle. __**Por favor**__._

La paja prendió. El olor a fuego fue lo primero que inundó sus sentidos, advirtiéndola y haciendo que se encogiera sobre si misma en un acto reflejo. Sus pies notaban las lenguas de fuego casi rozándolos, besándolos. Y calor. Mucho calor. _Demasiado_ calor. Por todos lados, por todo su cuerpo…

Y entonces la _vio_.

_Una cruz._

Y fue entonces cuando comprendió qué iba a morir. Que no iban a llegar a tiempo. Y la ironía era tal que se habría sentido tentada a reírse de no ser porque todo a su alrededor comenzaba a hacerse borroso. Al final le habían concedido su último deseo, qué considerados…

El último pensamiento de Jeanne fue confuso y lleno de esperanza. Ya no dolía nada, no sentía nada salvo la cruz de madera reposando sobre su pecho de niña. Una fracción de segundo después todo a su alrededor fue negro y oscuridad. Se oyó un suave golpecito cuando la cruz cayó al suelo, junto al repicar de las llamas. Eso fue todo. Y al menos había podido ver una cruz antes de cerrar los ojos…

Aunque debía admitir que habría dado la poca vida que le quedaba en aquellos segundos tan solo por ver otra clase de esperanza, otro tipo de cielo.

_Unos ojos azules, tal vez._

* * *

Notas de la autora: _Lloré_ mientras escribía este fic. Dios, creo que la muerte de Juana de Arco es increíblemente dramática, sobretodo porque creo que Francis habría hecho todo lo humanamente posible para salvarla.

Puede que sea una de las cosas más dramáticas que he escrito. También una de las pocas que me han gustado. Ahora estoy con ganas de llorar otra vez xD

Así que…si queréis hacer a esta pequeña autora un poco más feliz para que siga escribiendo, dejad algún review~ : D


End file.
